


Respect for (Oral) Royalty

by Camelabrakedabra



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Continued Fic, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Navel Fetish, Riding, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 00:41:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13135542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camelabrakedabra/pseuds/Camelabrakedabra
Summary: A requested continuation of "The Title of 'King'".Soonyoung spent the afternoon showing off his sucking skills in front of the dorm, only to get a firm request to return the favour. Of course, he's not really going to complain when Seokmin is so determined to make him feel good all over. They might be good friends, but that gives them all the more reason to show appreciation for each other.





	Respect for (Oral) Royalty

Seokmin wasn't even subtle with his touches in front of everyone. He didn't even try to hide the fact that he wanted to touch Soonyoung, and he was so _deliberate_ when he touched his leg. Of course, Soonyoung tried to make it seem as if he didn't notice, but he knew right away that he was going to end up stumbling into bed with his friend later.

Strangely, he wasn't really the sort of person to actually do that sort of thing. He hadn't actually slept with Jihoon, even though he had sucked him so often that he was starting to lose count of how many times he'd been between his thighs, so he wasn't really expecting that sort of thing to come out of sucking Seokmin off in front of the group, but for some reason he wasn't even complaining. A deep, filthy part of him wanted to feel Seokmin destroying him until he was left in a heaving mess in the centre of the bed with the bedsheets tangled around his thighs and a wet patch underneath the small of his back. He wanted to be ruined to the point where they had to take a sneaky shower before they settled down to sleep, and have the bed so soaked in his sweat that they had to resort to going through to another spare bed in the dorm. He didn't really know what was with him, but he loved the thought of having Seokmin loving on him until he could barely hold his moans back.

From that point, he was hypersensitive to everything that his friend was doing with his mouth. It was probably completely innocent, but his lips were already swollen from being licked and bitten so much. Soonyoung loved how red and puffy they were; he hadn't really considered how pretty Seokmin's mouth was until that point, but now he was completely drawn to them. Instead of getting back to the conversation with the rest of the group, he found himself staring at them more than anything and imagine how they would feel against his skin. It was going to end up being his guilty pleasure and he knew it. In fact, it only got worse whenever he saw the flash of Seokmin's tongue meeting the cool air of the room. Imagining _that_ on him was even better than imagining his lips. Soonyoung could see his friend being absolutely amazing with his tongue, and he was sure that he would be absolutely astounding at eating ass, if the confident whisper in his ear was anything to go by. No man would say such lewd things like that if he wasn't confident in his ability to leave his partner in a complete and utter state by the end of their affair.

The rest of the afternoon dragged. Soonyoung constantly took sneaky glances at his phone or watch, which only made it worse as it felt as if time was going by even slower. He wanted to be able to drag Seokmin away right there and then, and the anticipation was near enough killing him. Granted, it was doing wonders when it came to getting him more aroused, but that wasn't necessarily useful when he had no way to let those feelings come to the surface. He made every excuse to do little tasks for other people in the group, in hopes that it would make the time pass that little bit quicker, but it still felt as if it was taking forever.

Finally, it got to the point where some of the members were hinting that they were tired. Soonyoung wanted to be the first to go to bed so that they could get on with what they wanted to do, but it was something that he and Seokmin hadn't really discussed so he figured that it was best to just stay up until they were the last ones in the main room. After all, it would just make things awkward if he were to text his friend whilst they were sat together and have him ask why he was texting him in front of everyone; it was something that Seokmin did quite a lot, so Soonyoung didn't really trust him to refrain from doing so in this situation either. It would just spark suspicion from everyone else, so he wasn't prepared to take that risk whatsoever. Besides, they were dropping off one by one anyway. They could've left a bit faster, but at least they were all starting to go to bed until finally it was just the two of them and Jeonghan.

"I'm sorry for getting so cruel to you earlier," Jeonghan pointed out as he played with his ring, turning and twisting it on his finger. "I didn't realise that I was being quite mean to you, but Seungcheol told me that I took the conversation a little bit too far. I hope you don't hold it against me."  
"I don't hold it against you. I feel bad that I took your title like that," Soonyoung told him as he offered up the sweetest smile that he could manage, and he watched as the group mom broke into a laugh.  
"It's fine. I was just concerned about the fact that I'd bothered you both."

That was when he lifted his eyes and caught the fact that they were still sitting thigh to thigh on the sofa, despite the fact that there was plenty of room to move apart. Seokmin slowly started to move his hand away from Soonyoung's leg and that was apparently the thing that confirmed Jeonghan's suspicions. Nothing made its way past him without him knowing what was happening, so it would've been stupid for them to think that he wouldn't have caught on to what was happening. "Do you want me to leave you both to discuss what happened earlier?" he asked, making sure to make it clear that he knew how they were going to be "discussing" it right away. Although neither of them answered his question, Jeonghan was straight up on his feet as he started on his way over to give them both a goodnight hug. "There are some condoms under the sink in the bathroom nearest to my room if you need them. Don't tell anyone else, though; I'm just telling you both because I don't think you'd be prepared if you needed it. I don't want anyone abusing it and not buying their own." He offered them both up a playful wink before making his way out of the main room, leaving them both stood there in complete silence.

There were over a hundred different ways that it could've developed from there. Soonyoung could've just initiated it right there and then. They could've ended up crashing their lips straight together now that they were free and alone. They could've simply walked straight to the bathroom to get protection and ended up making sweet love straight away. They could've simply realised that perhaps it was stupid to do that sort of thing when they were just friends and parted with a little hug and good wishes. It was none of those things, though; Seokmin made an awkward joke about how obvious they must've been if Jeonghan knew that he wanted to screw Soonyoung, and Soonyoung promptly turned a bright red colour that spread from his cheeks to his ears, neck and chest in a matter of seconds. He could feel the embarrassment starting to swallow him.

Seokmin seemed to find it cute, though. He grabbed for Soonyoung's cheek and looked deep into his eyes for a moment, and then hesitated for a moment before quietly asking if he could kiss him on the mouth, and when the elder boy gave a nervous little nod, he just leaned in to press their lips together very softly. It was very different to the kiss that they'd shared earlier in the afternoon but it was still amazing. Soonyoung could feel his chest start to tighten in a response to the novelty of the kiss, and he immediately melted against his friend's figure when he realised that Seokmin was trying to encourage him to respond to the contact. It resulted in Seokmin smiling against his lips as he pulled him onto his lap, and then he slowly drew away so that he could look into his eyes. "Am I allowed to carry you to my bedroom or do you think that'd be too risky? I mean, it wouldn't even be subtle if I was to carry you on my waist, would it?"  
"I don't think I care," Soonyoung whispered as he tried to shuffle forward as much as possible on his lap, "Carry me to your room and make me forget everything else around me."

Seokmin wasn't really the sort of man who would complain about that. He broke into a grin and supported Soonyoung's ass with his arms as he stood up. He waited for a moment so that he would be able to make sure that his friend wasn't going to slip, and then made sure that his legs were securely wrapped around him as he started to carry him towards his room. Soonyoung was rather surprised by how strong Seokmin was; he wasn't exactly the lightest person in the entire world, and he was sure that he would end up being too heavy for him, but he wanted to give him the opportunity before he walked over to the room himself. It made it that little bit sexier to be carried over there like some sort of secret lover, and that was what he wanted from that sort of exchange. He wanted it to feel exclusive and as if they were both genuinely into each other past the point that friends would be.

They were lucky that there were no other people around as they made their way over to the room; as much as Soonyoung acted as if he wasn't bothered by the fact that they could be caught, he knew that it would be awkward the next day if anyone saw Seokmin carrying him over to the bedroom like that. It would be really clear that they were going to have sex, and he really wanted to avoid letting anyone else know about that. Seokmin opened the door with one hand and then pressed him against it as soon as it was closed, making sure to press a few little kisses to his neck as he did so. His lips travelled up to Soonyoung's ear as he started to run his hands over his thighs, and when he was there, he gently sucked on his lobe. "I'm going to make you want me more than I want you right now. You don't understand what you did to me earlier." His voice was so sultry that Soonyoung could barely even recognise it; it wasn't really the sort of thing that he'd expected to ever hear from his friend, and he certainly didn't think that he would've possibly done something so extreme to his friend that he ended up making him want to screw him like that. It wasn't really supposed to be anything like that, but he supposed that he didn't really have any complaints about it. After all, that comment alone had left him twitching in his trousers.

"Take me to the bed," Soonyoung whispered as he dug his nails into Seokmin's shoulder, "I want to get onto this as soon as we can." Interestingly, he barely recognised his own voice either. It was desperate and wasn't really like him. He just needed to be touched at that moment in time. Seokmin didn't comment on it, though. He just pulled Soonyoung close to his chest again as he carried him straight over to the bed and pressed him down against the mattress. Soonyoung's legs unwound from around his waist and he stared at him laying there for a moment before breaking into a huge grin. "You look so sexy just sprawled out there, waiting for me to take you. Can I take your shirt off?" Of course, Soonyoung wasn't really going to reject him. He sat up so that Seokmin could pull it over his head and then laid straight back down as soon as his skin was exposed to him.

Seokmin wasted no time in leaning down so that he could start kissing his neck and collar. "I'm so glad that you still have a soft tummy," he whispered as he made his way down, "I love thicker boys. I've never really told you that, have I?" Even though the room was dark, Soonyoung could see the way that Seokmin's eyes sparkled when he said that. He was being absolutely genuine about it and he even pressed a hand to his lower torso as he leaned in once more to compliment him again. "I bet it's going to sound really creepy, but I've always found your figure really attractive. It's the best figure of anyone in this dorm. Is it weird that I look at you like that sometimes?"

He was telling one of his deepest secrets, and Soonyoung appreciated that more than anything. It was a bit unusual to think about Seokmin admiring his body like that, but he couldn't really say that he was all that bothered about it. They were good friends, almost close enough to be brothers, so he guessed that it wouldn't be a bit issue if Seokmin looked at him here and there. Heck, he wouldn't even mind if he touched himself over his figure or anything; it wasn't like it offended him or anything, and he really did appreciate the fact that he was being so open about it. Besides, it gave Soonyoung a bit of a confidence boost to know that someone liked his figure when he had a bit of weight on his hips. He tried his hardest to keep it off when he didn't have to promote, but sometimes it started to pile on a bit as he resorted to convenience meals in order to get his work done in a timely manner, so it was something that he was usually rather self-conscious about. There was so much that he wanted to say to Seokmin about that, about how he loved the way that Seokmin was so sweet to him and made sure that he was well looked-after, but naturally, the words didn't come out how he wanted them to come out in the slightest.

"I think we're close enough that you can look at me however you want." It sounded absolutely ridiculous and he ended up pressing his face into his hands in embarrassment when he realised how it came out. Thankfully, Seokmin just broke into a laugh as he began to press kisses to his chest and then began to trail across towards to his nipples.  
"I guess that's good," he whispered as he tried to suppress his grin, making sure that his breath tickled the nub, then he leaned down to press a little kiss to it. "Do you mind if I just continue to compliment you though? Or is that weird?" Soonyoung promised that it was completely fine. He loved the sensation of Seokmin's lips against the sensitive skin and just wanted him to get on with it, but he supposed that he deserved a little bit of teasing after the teasing that he tortured Seokmin with that afternoon. Of course, he wasn't making it a habit though; as soon as he noticed Soonyoung starting to melt underneath the kiss, he leaned down again to take it into his mouth and swirled his tongue around it until he could feel his friend's breathing starting to get heavier.

"Do you like it here?" he mumbled, making sure to refrain from pulling away as he continued to play with the nipple. His tongue continued to toy with it until it was completely stiff in his mouth, at which point he started to give gentle sucks and plucked it away from his chest with his teeth. Seokmin was rather straight-forward with that sort of thing; he made sure to focus on pleasuring Soonyoung instead of teasing him closer to his climax without fully satisfying him. Perhaps the teasing was good for blowjobs or for making him feel good when they were getting deeper into the foreplay, but he wasn't going to do it just yet. As soon as that nipple had received a sufficient amount of attention, he moved straight over to the other side and repeated perfectly so that it didn't feel unequal, then began on his journey back down his chest again until he reached his navel.

It was no secret that Seokmin had a little thing for navels. It was something that the group mocked him about quite a lot and usually, he played along with it, but it was clear that it was something that he was a little bit sensitive about still. There was only so much joking that he could take when he came to that sort of thing, especially since it wasn't really a weird kink or anything. For the most part, Soonyoung wasn't really bothered by that sort of thing. He knew that when he danced, his shirt came up and showed his navel, but he was never really concerned by the fact that sometimes Seokmin would make a point of "sneaking" a glance at it. In this situation, on the other hand, he was incredibly sensitive to that and suddenly had a strange sense of discomfort take over his body as soon as he noticed that Seokmin hesitated right there.

"Do you mind?" he asked quietly as he gazed up at Soonyoung, "I swear I'll stop if you don't like it." Soonyoung paused for a moment, not knowing whether it would end up killing the mood either way, but eventually just gave a little nod. It was embarrassing but he figured that if Seokmin enjoyed that sort of thing and it wasn't going to hurt him, he might as well go for it. After all, there was nothing to say that he was going to hate it, he was more than welcome to stop it at any time, and he could see that his friend was absolutely desperate to go to town on him like that. He fully trusted Seokmin on that sort of thing and wanted to grant him that one pleasure at least.

Seokmin was very gentle with the kisses on Soonyoung's stomach. He pressed a few on the outer sides of his torso before gradually moving back in towards his navel and then pressing a few gentle kisses over the top of it, and then promptly made a seal with his lips when he was close enough to do so. He was very, very gentle with his lips, which surprised Soonyoung a bit, as he expected that if his friend hadn't really had the chance to play with a guy's navel before, he would probably want to be a bit rougher with his touches. He wasn't prepared to complain, though, and in fact, he rather liked the sensation of Seokmin's hot breath swirling on his skin. It sent shivers up his spine, and he made sure to let out an encouraging noise in hopes that it would show him that he was enjoying himself. At that moment, his friend's eyes moved back up to his face and Soonyoung could feel him smiling against his skin as he slowly dipped his tongue inside of the hole.

Admittedly, it felt rather nice. Seokmin still continued to be incredibly gentle with his tongue as he started to slip it in and out of his navel, but he didn't continue to abuse the hole too much, surprisingly. He withdrew it again so that he could start to circle it around the outside, treating the dip like a bullseye that he was ultimately aiming for in the end. The drags of his tongue were so slow that Soonyoung could feel his body starting to squirm underneath the touches; it felt unusually arousing to have Seokmin's tongue running over his skin like that, especially since he'd been so convinced that he wasn't really going to enjoy navel play all that much. He felt it dip in again and instinctively arched his back to seek out the much-needed contact from Seokmin, at which point he really started to go to town.

Soonyoung felt as if the breath was being knocked out of him. He was incredibly sensitive, and the sensation of Seokmin gently sucking around his navel was something that was leaving his entire body desperate for more. He could feel himself trying to push up against Seokmin's mouth, to the point where his friend ended up wrapping an arm underneath the small of his back and lifting him up so that he could feel the pressure of having a mouth crushed against his stomach. He was twitching more than he'd ever done before, and his stomach was tensing rhythmically in time with the little nips that Seokmin gave him. Then his friend gave one more slow lick before pulling away and flashing him a playful grin, and that was the end of that.

Soonyoung's entire body was on fire. He knew that a part of it was a direct result of the embarrassment that came alongside desperately seeking out the touches, but then the other part was from his arousal and he knew that that made up the majority of the heat. He was surprised at his own response to it and the fact that he'd been so disappointed when it stopped, but Seokmin was quick to remind him of the fact that he started the teasing off right from the start when he was sucking him, and that teasing was maintained all the way through to the end. He wasn't going to repeat that when he was the person who was leading, but he was sure as hell going to try to tease him at least once or twice along the way. Besides, Soonyoung didn't seem convinced that it was going to be fun beforehand, so he was just going to test it out to the point where he realised that it was an important erogenous zone and then promptly pull away so that he realised that he wanted to feel it again in the future. Soonyoung had to admit that he did feel like that description was accurate, even though he tried to play it off as being just okay when he was asked. He knew from his friend's expression that he knew that it was better than "just okay", and he was absolutely certain that they would end up doing it again if they ended up rolling into bed together in the future as well.

It set the scene for the rest of his journey downwards. Seokmin gave a very gentle nip to the trail of the hair on the way down to his trousers, making sure to punctuate it with a sweet smile, and then quickly moved his hands down to start wrestling his trouser button free from the hole. His lips stayed on Soonyoung's bare skin so that he was maintaining direct contact the whole time, but he started moving down again as soon as the fly was down and he had the chance to tug both his trousers and boxers from his hips. The kisses were incredibly gentle and he occasionally made a point of flashing his tongue out here and there so that he could tease Soonyoung that little bit more. As embarrassing as it was to give Seokmin such easy, open access to his body like that, Soonyoung just closed his eyes and waited for Seokmin's reaction to the way he looked when he was completely naked. He knew that he would end up saying his thoughts out loud, so there was no need to get even more flustered by watching him like that.

The first thing that came out of Seokmin's mouth was, "You shave?" Soonyoung's right eye cracked open slightly as he glanced down at his friend. For a moment, he couldn't bring himself to answer, since he'd not really expected that it would come as that much of a surprise, but then finally he let out an awkward laugh and used a hand to brush his hair back.  
"I guess I do."  
"You guess?" Seokmin gave a snort before peppering the area with a few more kisses. "I'm not complaining or anything; your skin is so soft here, like velvet or something. I'm just a bit surprised because I didn't think you were seeing anyone or anything."

"I'm not seeing anyone," Soonyoung confirmed as he broke into a smile, "I just think it's more comfortable like that. And besides, Chan pissed me off so I used his razor to do it." That left his friend laughing to the point where he had to take a break; they both knew that Chan was incredibly protective of his razor, having received it as a gift when he finally hit his long-awaited puberty and grew one dark hair on his chin. He tried to hide it in his room where possible, since he was convinced that everyone else was using it, so it seemed like the perfect punishment to use it if he was going to be a pain in the backside.  
"Did you use it on your ass too, or is that going too far?" Seokmin followed it up when he finally managed to calm himself down, but another laugh from Soonyoung was enough to show that he was absolutely correct with that assumption. Of course he used it on his ass. There was no point in only going halfway with the job if he was going to do it in the first place.

It was a struggle to calm himself down for the second time, but when he got to that point, Seokmin started going down again. He only pressed a gentle kiss to Soonyoung's length, deciding that it was best not to dwell on that part of him, then moved to his thigh to give a few more kisses. That was another area that quickly became the target of a number of compliments, and Soonyoung could feel his fading flush starting to return as soon as he heard the comments about how cute his honey thighs were and how he wanted them wrapped around his head. It was something that he'd not expected to hear from Seokmin, especially after the number of compliments that he'd already received up until that point, but it made his chest tighten when he realised that they were certainly very genuine feelings that he was sharing. He could tell that from the way that Seokmin gazed up at him so lovingly each time he breathed the words against his skin.

"Turn over," Seokmin soon said when he'd absolutely covered his thighs in kisses. "I want to eat your ass until you're desperate for me. Do you want me to do that for you?" Soonyoung couldn't think of anything that he wanted more than that. Seokmin had him captured for the moment, feeling as if he couldn't live without his touch. He loved the thought of Seokmin absolutely destroying him, leaving him in a complete mess on the mattress, and then having his way with him. It was something he hadn't really felt before - a desire that shocked him when it hit - but all he could do for the moment was nod frantically and flip straight over for his friend to get to work on him.

Seokmin's mouth was straight on him as soon as his ass was exposed. He started out by kissing up his thighs again, giving very gentle licks to the curve of his thighs and giving a gentle nibble here and there. His mouth occasionally moved away slightly so that his lips would brush against the skin again so that Soonyoung's body would grow sensitive to every little touch, and then he would move straight back in and nip very softly with his teeth. It was all successful in making Soonyoung want him even more. He'd not expected to be so desperate for him to get on with it, but he guessed that it was great to have that bit of a warm-up first. Seokmin was getting him to that point where it was almost unbearable, just as he'd done earlier when he was sucking him. It was something that he'd probably picked up from that as a way to really get Soonyoung in the mood, and it did absolute wonders by the time he started to move in towards his entrance.

Soonyoung could feel himself puckering as soon as Seokmin spread him. His hole was in need of that bit of attention, and it was more than happy to beg Seokmin for attention. Of course, his friend was impressed by it. He sat there watching it twitching for a little while; Soonyoung flashed a glance over his shoulder so that he could watch his friend enjoying the way that his hole tightened and loosened for him, and then eventually he leaned down to press a little kiss to the inside of his asscheeks. He gave a few more kisses all over the surrounding skin until it only made sense for him to move closer so that he could circle his tongue around the outside of the hole, drawing out a low, needy whine from Soonyoung's lips.

It was a sound that he'd never heard from himself before, not once. He didn't even know that he was capable of making that sort of sound, but he guessed that it must've been him from the way that he was the only one receiving that sort of attention. He could feel himself tightening a little bit more in response to it, and Seokmin just spread him wider as he dragged his tongue directly over the hole. Soonyoung gasped in response, pushing his hips back against his friend's face, and was promptly rewarded by the sensation of his friend's tongue pushing against his entrance.

And then Seokmin pulled away slightly. Soonyoung could say that he wasn't disappointed, but that would be a filthy lie. "Is everything okay?" he asked as soon as he felt his friend move away, and he immediately heard a laugh from Seokmin as he gave his ass a squeeze.  
"I was just going to tell you that I'm not planning on making you finish from this because I didn't want to make you feel disappointed. Unless that's what you want, but I don't suppose you would. It's either that or I'll stick it in you; it's completely your choice."

Admittedly, it was a hard choice to make. Soonyoung wanted to be able to finish from Seokmin's mouth, but for starters, he didn't know how likely that was to happen. He'd had a lot of practice to be able to get a guy to finish from his mouth alone and he honestly doubted that Seokmin had had the opportunity to refine his skills like that. He wasn't really the easiest person to satisfy like that, after all; he usually needed to touch himself at the same time or have something inside of him. He had a number of toys so that he was able to touch himself from all angles when it came to it, so he wasn't too sure whether he'd be sensitive enough to amateur touches to be able to finish like that. On top of that, he knew that he wouldn't be able to take Seokmin inside of himself if his ass was abused by the younger guy's mouth, and he absolutely wanted to feel something more realistic than a toy that night. He'd already commented on the fact that Seokmin was a good size and had a nice curve, and it was something that he wanted to feel almost as much as he wanted his mouth.

"That's fine," he eventually said, "I'd like to feel your dick in me." It was embarrassing to say it, but he figured that it was best to get it out there straight away. That way, he wouldn't have to worry about any miscommunications or anything. Seokmin gave a hum of acknowledgement before leaning down to lick him again, going straight back in to drag slow, long licks over his hole again. He gave a few circles around the outside once more, then honed in towards the entrance so that he could push the tip of his tongue inside again. This time, though, he didn't stop when it had only just started to part around him; he continued to push in as far as he could manage until his tongue was buried in Soonyoung, much further than he could have possibly imagined it being.

That was an experience, to say the least. It was easy enough for Soonyoung to admit that anything would've felt good when his ass was being toyed with. It was a highly sensitive area with hundreds of nerve endings that tingled at the slightest brush. He loved that his body would start to get aroused whenever he had little touches to that area, even though it was rarely enough to get him to finish right on the spot. This, on the other hand, was something that he'd never experienced in his life before. Soonyoung wasn't really the sort of guy who had experienced a lot of rimming in his life, but he'd certainly never had a guy's tongue crammed so far into him before. He could feel the muscle moving inside of him; slowly withdrawing and then pushing back in as far as it would go. It felt absolutely disgusting to know that Seokmin had put his tongue _inside_ like that, but at the same time, he strangely loved how dirty it was.

If he was able to finish from that alone, he was certain that it would've done it for him. Seokmin made sure to tease him by withdrawing completely here and there, in favour of circling his entrance again or slowly giving long licks directly over the hole, but then it would be straight back inside of him whenever he had the opportunity to put it in. It felt as if he was knocking the breath out of Soonyoung again; although Seokmin wasn't really an expert, his enthusiasm and passion completely made up for it, and that was what made Soonyoung feel amazing. He knew that his friend was enjoying it as much as he was, and that just made things feel even more amazing than it was already feeling. As a result, it was a huge disappointment when Seokmin finally pulled away, despite the fact that he pressed an affectionate little kiss to his hole and it was clear that he was desperate to get onto the main event, and so Soonyoung whined loudly to let him know that he'd wanted more.

"Do you want me to continue, or am I allowed to peg you yet?"  
"You can peg me," Soonyoung grumbled, making it clear that although he was giving permission for that, he did really want to be licked more. He wasn't going to ask for it because he knew that his friend would give it to him if he asked for it directly, but he needed to make it as clear as possible that he loved the feeling of his mouth.  
"Do you want me to prepare you?" he asked as he continued to gently squeeze Soonyoung's ass in rhythmic motions.

Soonyoung slowly turned back towards Seokmin and eyed him up and down again as he tried to figure out what he wanted exactly. He'd taken his toys without preparing himself before - a simple condom and a good amount of lube had made it easy enough for him to take it without spending ages getting himself ready - plus the rimming had certainly relaxed him so far. "Let me see it again," Soonyoung requested as he rocked back to sit on his calves, and Seokmin was undressed in an instant. He was already completely stiff, which the elder boy was glad about, and thankfully it seemed like he was a good enough size to take without too much pain. There was no point in wasting time with stretching him out when he already felt as if he was experienced enough to go without it and it would feel a lot tighter for his friend if they didn't bother.

He made sure to be as delicate as possible as he told Seokmin that he wanted it straight in; although it wasn't a direct reflection of his size, he didn't know how his friend would take it if he thought that it was. He wanted him to be happy and comfortable with the idea of taking him without worrying that he wasn't big enough. In fact, he ended up pointing out that he was a good size before Seokmin got around to actually doing it, just so that he could ensure that he wasn't concerned about that, and watched how Seokmin's eyes lit up with happiness as he turned him onto his back again and searched around for a condom.

Soonyoung ended up being the first to locate it, and he immediately moved to slip it on for his friend as soon as it was unwrapped. He made sure to give a few strokes to bring his length to full attention and ensure that he was ready to get started, and then promptly pulled out some lube from underneath his pillow so that he could get started. He'd half expected it to be under the pillow, frankly, and it resulted in a mischievous grin from Seokmin when it was mentioned. He kept it there in case he had five minutes to himself, just so that he could touch himself without worrying about fumbling for the bottle. It was sort of to be expected, Soonyoung figured, so he simply squirted a generous amount into his hand before getting to work on jerking him slowly, right up to the point where he was ready to get started. Seokmin was desperate to get onto the main event, though. As soon as he was ready, he was pressed right to Soonyoung's hole and was ready to get started immediately. He impatiently wriggled his hips as he waited for his friend to give the word, and then eased his hips forward when Soonyoung gave the nod of approval.

The first thing that caught Soonyoung's attention when Seokmin pushed in was the way that it spread him perfectly. He could feel every inch as it pushed into him, and it felt absolutely amazing. It'd been a while since he'd felt another person on top of him like that, which just made it that little bit better, and then the way that Seokmin was so attentive to his needs as he pushed in, despite his obvious desperation to get started, was the best part of it all. The elder boy truly felt cared for when he felt his friend showing him so much consideration, and so he wrapped his legs around Seokmin's waist to show him that he was okay and was fine with him being that little bit rougher. It resulted in him speeding up the process ever so slightly until he was completely sheathed inside of him, at which point he gave a few seconds as an adjustment period before mumbling something about getting started.

"I'm not that delicate," Soonyoung pointed out with a smile. "You're more than welcome to get straight on to it and absolutely destroy me." Whilst he'd half expected Seokmin to still start out slow and gradually build it up he was strangely thrilled to feel that instead, he gave a few gentle tester thrusts before starting to slam into him hard. That was probably the last thing that he'd expected, if he was being honest; Seokmin's hips were powerful and easily rammed him down into the mattress, and after just a few rough thrusts, he had Soonyoung gasping for breath and clinging to him. He was good at being rough with his partners, although obviously rather inexperienced when it came to demonstrating any sort of self-control, but whilst Soonyoung would usually be rather hesitant to continue under those circumstances, he quickly found that he loved the idea of it being more of a quick romp than passionate, loving sex.

Besides, he didn't really think that it was Seokmin's style to treat him like glass. It was just made worse by the fact that he'd made him scream earlier in the afternoon and he'd ended up causing a crazy amount of sexual tension between them. There was only one way to get rid of that sort of tension, and it wasn't through gentle, loving sex. It needed that bit of a snap; the force of their hips slamming together. Soonyoung was more than happy to accept that, even when Seokmin's hips started to get tired from how hard he was breeding him.

"I'll ride you," Soonyoung insisted, feeling that he was too desperate to just stop like that. He didn't want to wait for his friend to recover from the fact that he was screwing him hard enough to leave his skin rippling each time, so he was more than happy to get on top of him. It wasn't really his favourite thing to do - he much preferred the idea of being a pillow princess and getting the most delicate treatment from his partner - but he guessed that this time, he might even be able to adjust himself into the perfect angle so that Seokmin's perfect curve slammed straight into his prostate. He doubted that it would be possible for them to get to that point anytime soon otherwise, especially since Seokmin was quickly losing himself to the thought of just ramming into him until the point where they were both aching from their desire. It was good, but it wasn't what he needed for now.

Seokmin wrapped his arms around Soonyoung's waist and shoulders so that he could pull him on top of himself, and then promptly rolled until he was laid down with the elder boy sat on top of him. There was a moment where they just gazed at each other, and then he promptly started to get to work. He leaned back with his hands on Seokmin's thighs, so that the length was angled up against his front wall, and then raised himself up before slamming himself straight back down again.

He was impressed with the way that he knew his body well enough to be able to hit the spot within three or four thrusts. It was a bit of a struggle to start with, since he'd not considered the fact that the length veered slightly to the left, but when he had that figured out, there was nothing to stop him. He angled himself perfectly, squeezed the length tightly, and then promptly began to ride him hard. As soon as it hit his prostate, Soonyoung was a gasping mess; his eyes fluttered closed and he began to go shallow for a while, just so that it was rubbing over the nerve bundles over and over again. It was successful in quickly bringing his arousal right to the maximum, and so he soon had to stop in favour of slamming back down against him again.

Seokmin loved it. He seemed absolutely thrilled by the thought that he was ramming into Soonyoung like that. When he'd recovered a bit, he began to buck his hips up to meet his friend's whenever he slammed down, and even grabbed his hips so that they would be able to get the sex to be rougher. He knew that his senior enjoyed that sort of sex, and wasn't shy about giving it to him; he could see the quiver of Soonyoung's thighs each time he pushed down and felt the length drag across his sweet spot, and he was absolutely living for the fact that he was clenching around the length each time he took it back into his body. It was something that they were both mutually aware of through little glances, and they both knew right away that the worst thing they could do was stop.

After all of the foreplay and desperation, need and desire, passion and roughness, they didn't take too long to get close to their climax. Soonyoung was first to get there; although he usually lasted quite a while, he'd been the target of all of the foreplay once they reached the bedroom, so it was more of a surprise that he'd even managed to make it through twenty minutes of impaling himself on Seokmin's length to actually get there. Seokmin, on the other hand, mumbled something about having never done anal in his life, so Soonyoung was actually rather pleasantly surprised that he was lasting well, too. He'd heard that the squeeze was quite different to sleeping with girls in the past, so it was perfect that he'd managed to hold back for as long as he did.

As soon as Soonyoung's climax hit, he swore it was the release he'd needed for a long time. He was completely sated; he simply flopped forward onto Seokmin's chest, not even caring that he'd created a sticky mess on their torsos. Seokmin let out a groan of dissatisfaction as he flipped his friend onto his back again and began to slam him mercilessly into the mattress for the final few minutes before his own climax hit, at which point he pushed in all the way to leave a possessive mark as deep inside of him as possible. He didn't even care that it wouldn't end up filling Soonyoung properly; he just needed to feel as if he'd filled him to the brim with his seed, even if it didn't actually happen.

They laid there for a while, neither wanting to initiate the aftercare that inevitably needed to come along afterwards. It was too much effort, especially after how rough they'd been with each other, and Soonyoung was absolutely certain that the first one to stand would ultimately end up on the floor. "Do we really want to clean up?" Seokmin eventually mumbled as he pressed his face into the clammy skin of his friend's neck. Soonyoung thought about it for a moment before giving a sigh.  
"Do you think Seungcheol will be pissed if we clean up using my shirt? It's white anyway; he's hardly going to notice whatever's on it."

Seokmin didn't exactly care either way. He reached over the side of the bed and snatched it up from the floor, then proceeded to mop up as much sweat as possible with it. He then cleaned up the mess on their stomachs before pulling out, slipping off the condom, tying it up, and then dropping both the shirt and the condom onto the floor next to the bed.

And that was that. They cuddled up close to each other, ignoring the fact that their skin stuck together still, and silently agreed that they would sort the rest up after they'd recovered.

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't want to add this to the end of the last one as an additional chapter, since I'd already decided that it was a one-shot and didn't feel that it was good to add more under those circumstances. On top of that, it's so different that it would just be a bit of a pain to have to figure out which chapter contains what, etc.
> 
> Plus I guess this is sort of a holiday gift to you guys??
> 
> Anyway, I'm really starting to love Soonyoung a lot so I'm probably going to end up with more fics involving him in the future (hint: I heavily, heavily multiship him with Seokmin, Jihoon and Chan, so we're lowkey in hell right about now)
> 
> Thank you for reading!! <3


End file.
